The present invention relates to a collapsible plastic container, namely to a container which can be conveniently opened for use in holding various types of goods, and also collapsed for storage or transportation.
Many types of collapsible plastic containers have been developed. Examples of such containers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,309, 3,568,879, 3,993,211, 4,044,910, 4,238,044, 4,320,845, 4,498,598 and 4,508,237. Efforts are continuously being made to improve the containers in the following respects: facilitate their opening and closing; to increase their strength particularly against top pressure and rotary moments; increase the air-circulation through the container particularly when used for shipping produce; and decrease the weight and cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible plastic container having advantages in some or all of the above respects.